The Stars of the Silent Boy
by HRH Maleficent
Summary: The year is AC 198. After Maremia incident the world was in a 100% state of peace. Relena, the G boys and everyone were getting used to the civilian war-free life. Until Heero's unexpected return comes to haunt them all! Even Heero himself. The story is about the sweet present, the crazy tangled past and the very mysterious future; all in one peace. Enjoy


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gundam wings.

Note: It's actually much cooler than what the summery suggests, at least that's what I think Lol xD stick to find out 😎🙏

* * *

**The Stars of the Silent Boy**

**Chapter 1 (Damsel in Distress)**

"Thank you, Heero, for coming on such a short notice"

That was a lady with a long brown hair and a sharp facial expression. She was apparently the leader of an important connected building to The Earth Sphere United Nations (ESUN),The Government's most elite intelligence group, The Preventers.

Lady Une was standing in a corridor in front of a closed door of some fancy office, along with three other people in an official uniform. They all looked worried and desperate! Desperate to the level that they actually summoned the legendary Heero Yuy asking embarrassedly of his help.

It was never embarrassing to ask an ex-Gundam Pilot for his help, not in general. But this time, Une felt this request was a total failure and a sign of incompetency, the thing she despised the most.

There was a metallic golden sign next to the closed office door, the letters printed on it said:

Relena Dorlian

Foreign Minister

Heero didn't say anything in return to Une, but instead, He stood there for a second gazing at the closed door. After a few passed seconds that felt forever to Une. He turned around to face her and said firmly with a slight worrisome look:

"Where is Relena?"

Une let a deep sigh and tried to smile to hide her embarrassment.

" Relax she is fine"

But the raised annoyed brow of Heero made her continue very quickly not to let him have a chance to say anything:

"I mean she is not physically hurt or anything"

" Duo said there is a Relena Emergency!" Said Heero with a really Fed up look and was ready to smash the door open at any second.

" That's true, but we couldn't handle it, I am really embarrassed to say it but.." Une said.

She raised her eye level to face Heero's deep blue eye and continued:

" She locked herself up in the bathroom and refused to come out ever since"

Heero looked really surprised for the first time in front of Une, knowing Relena for years; she is not exactly a girl with a temper. The surprised look completely vanished when he asked:

"And you called me because?"

Une sighed again, She didn't expect him to ask this obvious question, yet again, she didn't know how to respond properly enough for Heero Yuy standards.

" Duo suggested you could help with the situation.. Shall We?" That's the best fast answer she could think of. She opened the office door and entered the room first. Heero followed her inside the office, and immediately he was greeted by that over cheerful guy as he always called him.

" Finally, you are here buddy, took you long enough"

Heero ignored him completely and searched the room for the bathroom door. Relena's office was quite big, abundant sunlight invades the room from the wall sized French windows. The walls were white and the very high ceiling had a nice chandelier. It was a real-world class minister office.

There were other people in the room beside Duo, some Preventers, Relena's secretary, and a whole medical team was stationed outside the bathroom door.

"Whaaaaaat? " Duo approached Heero in disbelief as he was circling him in all directions, trying to measure his head with his hand against Heero's head

" How come you've grown so tall and muscular like that? What is your secret man? What do you eat? Tell me"

Heero indeed has become a tall, muscular very handsome man. He exceeded Duo's Height by almost 6 inches. Which is a lot considering that these two are exactly the same age and were exactly the same height before.

Duo groaned as he didn't get a response from Heero

" Evil as ever, I am gonna discover the secret even if it was the last thin.."

" How long has she been there?" Heero Interrupted

" One hundred and twenty-seven minutes, I told you it took you a long-time man" Duo replied.

" Give us a minute, with zero interruptions"

Heero instructed firmly and Duo moved towards Heero, He patted his shoulder

"I will leave your girl to you then, be gentle and " in a relatively high voice with a devilish smile continued:

"Try for once to be romantic" He was mimicking a kissing movement by his gave him his death glare and Duo pretended to run away

" Geez man, I am only stating the obvious, You love the girl, just cut out all your Heero Yuy perfect soldier drama"

" I will end you, Maxwell" Heero said with a little annoyance.

" Can't hear you" Duo replied as he was closing the office door behind him.

* * *

Everyone else left the room the moment Heero asked. He walked towards the bathroom door and knocked two times, a deep sigh came out before he said:

" Relena, it's Heero, Open the door "

He heard a slight movement before the bathroom door opened, Relena's eyes were widened, she said with a clear surprise the only word she could think of:

"Heero... "

His unexpected presence caught her completely off-guard. She said nothing for a while, before she could arrange her thoughts and organize another sentence:

" I..I didn't expect you to come"

" Apparently not" he gave her a questioning look.

Over the past 3 years, Relena has developed some decoding skills in interpreting Heero's looks. He was a super silent guy with well controlled expressions, except the eyes can never hide one's true emotions as Relena believes. Most of the times she would be wrong, but not this time, Heero Yuy was indeed worried about her.

She was as beautiful as ever, her golden hair was open loose, she was wearing a black long sleeved buttoned shirt and a blue skirt that is slightly above the knee. She stepped out of the bathroom, but stood with her back rested on the wall next to the bathroom door.

" Are you ok?" Heero asked.

She nodded, but Heero didn't seem very convinced, He asked " Then why did you lock yourself up Relena?"

She couldn't answer the question directly, so she said instead with the most pre crying normal tone she could handle:

" I am fine, sorry for worrying you for nothing" She didn't look Heero in the eye.

He came closer to her and raised her chin, their eyes met together:

" That's not what everybody outside thinks, Une and the others are worried about you staying here"

Relena's mind went to the past where Heero used the same expression, but with a different name"Noin and the others are worried about you"

That night when he risked his life and went to his enemy's fortress just to save her.

" Can't a girl have some privacy time in her bathroom?" Relena said with a little smile she could put on her face, with a little teasing too.

" Not if it exceeded two hours in the workplace" Heero said gently.

" Two hours! Are you serious?" She was indeed surprised.

" Uh-Hn" Heero nodded

" Oh , I really didn't think all this time could have passed..I..I made trouble for everyone"

" What's Wrong?" Heero asked in a caring tone Relena didn't think she has heard it before from him, She couldn't hide her surprise look when she looked at him

" Nothing I am Fi." She tried to be so brave this moment but she really couldn't, a flood of tears uncontrollably gushed down her cheeks.

" I am fine.. I .."

Heero had never seen Relena cry in front of him before, the one time he caught her crying, she already finished. He only saw the after crying tears in her eyes. Heero grabbed her towards him and hid her face in his chest. His one hand was surrounding her back, while his other hand was holding her head. She definitely didn't see Heero's embrace coming, not at all in any time or place other than Relena's Imagination.

Relena rested her hands on his chest and kept crying for a couple of minutes, until he whispered in her left ear:

"Sorry for interrupting your good cry again"

Relena couldn't help but chuckles. She stopped crying and raise her head to look at him: " You remember?"

He raised his fingers under her eyes to dry her tears "Uh-Hn"

She smiled at him and tried to change the subject:

" When did you become so tall Heero?" She said with admiration

" Now I have to really look up at you, good thing I wore high heels today"

He took his hands off her and said in an ordering tone" Let's go" expecting Relena to follow him.

" Wait" She followed him a few steps and looked at the wall clock "I still have a meeting"

" I know, Economic growth after the war, Let's go"

" You are right, it's this one..wait how did you know?" She didn't move and was looking at him. She wasn't exactly waiting for an answer " Do you Have a tracker on my calendar or something?"

He smirked with a little smile, but didn't say a thing. Relena thought he looked handsomely childish as a kid who was caught stealing cookies while his parents were asleep. But did she mind? Not really, in her mind this is considered stalking only if it came from a non-Heero person. Relena's mind shifted to work again " I can't miss the meeting Heero" said in an almost not annoyed tone.

"I am sure Quatre can handle this one without you" He said as a matter of fact, knowing she was thinking of that, and purposely not answering the how question.

She pretended to think and replied in a deep thinking voice, with a genuine smile:

" mmm True, but they probably won't let me leave the office this early, the president would kill me" She pointed towards the office door and meant all the people who are waiting outside.

Heero suddenly came closer to her and raised her head towards him:

" There is no one and nothing that can hurt you while I am alive, I'll always protect you" He was dead Serious about this, Relena thought.

But again, Heero smirked "Besides, we're leaving through the balcony"

Relena chuckled and followed him to the balcony, her office was on the 4th floor, not exactly a jumpable distance for people who want to run away from the office and stay alive. But she wasn't afraid, not even the slightest, she was with Heero Yuy; She always felt invincible whenever he was around her, that's why she is always telling him to come and see her often, to lend her his strength so she can continue and be strong for the world.

Heero was standing in the balcony's edge with his hands over the railings. He was looking down, Relena Came next to him and waited for him to take his move. He said while his eyes were still fixed at the building bottom "The distance between each floor balcony and the next one below it is three meters approximately"

He then turned his head towards her "You are 170 cm tall, I will lower you with my hands for about 95 cm, the rest of the distance should be fine for you to make a safe landing, given your cheerleading skills"

She jumped back a little with a deep blush" How did you even know? that was in middle school"

" We have to hurry" He didn't wait for another second or for Relena to say anything else, he carried her as if she weighs nothing and made her sit over the balcony railings "Ready?"

She nodded yes to him, he held her hands and dangles her over the railings, as easy as his calculations sounded, Relena landed safely on her feet on the 3rd-floor balcony. She then remembered something important, if Heero helped her to jump over a three meters distance, who is gonna help Him?She was about to say something when Heero's figure was standing next to her.

" Are you ok?" He asked as she retreated backwards to see if someone helped him from her balcony, not to her surprise there was none of course.

" Yeah, and you?" She was getting close to him to make sure he is really ok. He nodded to her and carried her to the next railings, and so on until they were on the ground.

Relena looked energetic for the first time today, No, Energetic in a very long time, she was feeling it too.

"I wonder what their faces will look like when they discover my disappearance" She was chuckling all the time.

" Let's not wait to find out" Heero grabbed her to his car, but then suddenly and awkwardly enough, he seemed to change his mind "Do you want to stay and see their faces off the balcony?" Said with indifference tone.

He was trying to cheer her up, Relena thought, she smiled and nodded to him, he opened the car window of the passenger seat, Relena looked from her window and said as if she was reporting to him "No one is there yet" and chuckled.

He was looking at her, but didn't say anything.

"I am so happy to see you again Heero"

She was still watching the balcony for any movement. It looked as if they were gonna wait forever for them to discover her disappearance, She turned her head again towards him" I missed you"

She almost regretted saying it. Relean was not over emotional with Heero. She never told him such a thing before, not that she didn't feel it, but after everything that happened between them, she was so afraid of pushing Heero away because of her emotions. She knew Heero cared for her, in his own special way.

He kissed her last time and disappeared for a whole year. She can't risk not seeing him again like that, Although deep down, she always hoped if Heero would show a few more reactions. Unexpectedly, Heero looked rather calm and even smiled a little. His facial expressions were a bit relaxed, he didn't seem to be bothered about what she said, there was something different about him today.

She smiled at him and turned her head to the window again "I can't believe they haven't discovered us until now" She was enjoying herself for the first time in a very long time.

"They will come now" She saw Heero holding his phone and immediately knew what he was thinking.

She smiled evilly and waited eagerly for the grand finale show.

* * *

Une grew impatient and steered her angry look over to Duo" You said he can help; it's been 15 minutes and I don't see Relena anywhere!"

Duo swallowed at the sharp voice of the angry women, and wore a super reassuring smile over his face "Now wait wait Lady Une, He will do it in no time, just give them a break woman..urrr Ma'am; they haven't seen each other in a whole year"

"Your point?!"

"I am saying don't ever neglect the affection between these two" Duo startled as his phone vibrated on his pocket, his face was super blue scared to see Heero's name on the screen.

He turned to Une and said in a terrified voice" Tell Hilde I love her if this Heero killed me over Spelling their relationship status"

"Oh please, like I haven't seen it already" Une said

Duo was shaking his head not paying attention to what she said, if he had paid the slightest attention, He would know that she was actually referring to Maremia incident. Une knew exactly how these two feel about each other. After all, she saw it with her own eyes.

Duo took a breath to give him the courage to open Heero's text "I don't understand it" He muffled

" What is it Maxwell?" Une replied.

" Heero said you should clear Relena's afternoon schedule cause she is not coming"

" That's ridiculous" said Une

"Big problem my lady"

One of the ESUN security officers was running like he just witnessed the hell gates opening before his eyes.

" The foreign minister is kidnapped "

Une and Duo didn't wait any further, but burst right through Relena's office Door. The word kidnapped made them totally forget about Heero's text, because Relena has a great tendency for getting kidnapped all the time. The office and the bathroom were both clear, she was no where to be seen, let alone found.

The security officer came inside the office and show Une a tablet with the security footage of the building. They looked at the video and witnessed the great escape of the princess and her white knight, through the balcony railings!

Une and Duo went to the balcony and looked down, they saw a car with Relena's face looking out of the window, and Heero was bending towards Relena to see them too.

Duo couldn't help but smile" That Bastard Heero" He turned towards the security officer, realizing he must be new and have never seen Heero before "Don't Worry, this is a romance kidnapping, the princess is all safe and sound"

"Duo" Une said, holding the tablet in her hands and raised her voice in a super angry tone:

"you're Fired"

* * *

So what do you think guys? It's actually my very first English fanfic of all times and worlds. I usually write in my own native language but for magical reasons beyond my understanding all the lines kept coming to my brain in English Lol.

It was supposed to be a one shot story that ends with the firing scene, but the ideas kept invading my writer brain.

I am super excited to hear your notes and feedback 🙊

Say whatever in your mind don't hold back at all Lol xD


End file.
